Lelouch vs Cassandra
by Windrises
Summary: An overly-confident Lelouch Lamperouge is tricked into battling the confident-lacking Cassandra Pentaghast.


Note: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. Funimation's Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker is an anime film based on the Dragon Age video-game series. This story is primarily based on the film, rather than the video-games.

Once again, Cassandra Pentaghast had protected the kingdom from the forces of evil. To honor her success, a party was thrown. Several of the kingdom's members and people from the village came, so they could properly thank Cassandra, for all that she's done.

Cassandra appreciated the compliments and the supportive nature, of all of the party guests. However, she felt like she didn't deserve such praise. After all, she was just a knight. At least, that's how she thought of herself. She wasn't a queen or a princess, so she felt confused, to be receiving such a nice party.

Cassandra walked to the drink area and grabbed some juice. She looked down and saw that somebody had spilt a carton of milk, on her outfit. She had a furious look on her face, while whispering, "I wonder what idiot's responsible, for ruining my outfit."

Cassandra turned around and saw her closest friend, Regalyan D'Marcall. Regalyan had a nervous and embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I'm afraid I'm the one, that spilled milk on your outfit."

Cassandra looked annoyed, while asking, "Why did you do that?"

Regalyan answered, "It was an accident. I've been trying to fit in, with the other members of the kingdom. However, I'm a bit clumsy."

Cassandra folded her arms and said, "You need to work on that."

Regalyan replied, "You couldn't be more right, when it comes to that." Regalyan tried to grab a piece of cake, but he accidentally grabbed the whole cake. He tried to get the cake off his hands, which led to the cake plopping to the ground.

One of the guests asked, "What happened to the cake?"

Regalyan answered, "I accidentally threw it, at the ground."

The guests were furious at Regalyan and they could hardly believe, that he'd thrown an entire cake to the ground, on accident. The people of the kingdom, as well as the citizens of the city, had never been very fond of Regalyan. They often thought he was too meek and clumsy. Since he ruined the cake, they started charging after them. They were prepared to beat him up.

Regalyan saw that dozens of people were ready, to beat him up. He nervously said, "This might be my finale."

Cassandra stood in front of Regalyan, to protect him. She looked at the mob and said, "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Regalyan may make some embarrassing mistakes, but ruining a cake doesn't warrant a beating."

Since Cassandra was fond of Regalyan, the mob decided to spare his life. Regalyan had a relieved look on his face. He started doing a victory dance, which led to him tripping over the cake. Before he fell to the ground, Cassandra caught him. She looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Regalyan answered, "I am, thanks to you being my knight in shining armor. Since you actually do wear armor, that metaphor has turned literal."

Cassandra grabbed Regalyan, by the hand, and said, "Come with me. There's an important matter, that we need to talk about." Regalyan nodded.

Cassandra took Regalyan behind the kingdom, where nobody else was. Regalyan had a dorky smile on his face, while asking, "Are we going to kiss?"

Cassandra asked, "What are you talking about?"

Regalyan answered, "I was hoping you brought me, to this abandoned area, so we could kiss."

Cassandra replied, "That's not what's going on."

Regalyan responded, "Drat."

Cassandra sighed, while an unconfident look come upon her face. She said, "I often feel I don't deserve the awards and honors, that people give me."

Regalyan had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why would you ever feel that way?"

Cassandra answered, "Because I'm not the King, Queen, Prince, Princess, or anything like that. I'm just a knight and because this kingdom has a whole team of knights, there's no reason I should be treated like something special. I do appreciate how nice everybody's treated me, but if I'm going to be treated like one of the kingdom's best heroes, I want to earn that honor."

Regalyan put his arm around Cassandra, while replying, "You have earned that honor."

Cassandra asked, "Do you actually think that? Since we're close friends, your opinion could be biased."

Regalyan wanted to date Cassandra, but considering how pathetic he had been acting, he figured this wasn't a good time. Instead, he thought he let Cassandra know, how important she is. He said, "Cassandra, when Frenic attacked, the King and Queen weren't the big heroes. Also, the knights barely did anything helpful. You were the hero and since then, you've saved tons of people."

Cassandra felt comfort from Regalyan's words. She hugged him and said, "Thank you, Regalyan. I appreciate your supportive words."

Meanwhile, Lelouch Lamperouge had a problem, that could be considered the opposite of Cassandra's problem. Lelouch had recently defeated Prince Clovis, as well as a few other enemies. Because of that, Lelouch felt like he was the greatest superhero, that the world had ever laid eyes on. He had too much confidence in himself and his ego was bigger than the size of most cities.

Lelouch danced to the living room. He put on a hoodie and started singing a rap song, that was about how heroic he was. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., did a marathon of eye rolling. Lelouch thought he was practically perfect, so he failed to understand why C. C. would roll her eyes. He looked at her and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "You should be answering that question, instead of trying to give it to me. You've defeated quite a few enemies and as impressive as that is, that doesn't make you the greatest vigilante of all time."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to have to give you a disagreement, because I don't see how it could be humanly possible, to accomplish what I've done."

C. C. pulled Lelouch to the couch and hugged him, while saying, "I think you're amazing, I really do. However, I must protest your constant bragging. After all, you're already my favorite person in the whole world, so what else could you ask for? Are you paranoid, that other people don't love you enough?"

Lelouch sighed, because C. C. was being an excellent guesser. He was often a hated person, so he felt the need to brag about himself, to boost his self-confidence. He said, "I often feel like I'm not as great, as I think I am. In order to make those feelings go away, I've made myself think, that I'm the greatest human of all time. However, that plan had the side-effect, of making me act like a self-loving jerk."

C. C. replied, "You have gotten too wrapped up, in what you think of yourself. In my opinion, you shouldn't think about it. I love you and I know, that you're the best thing in my life. Instead of being upset that some people don't love you, you should be thankful to be loved so much, by others."

Lelouch thought about it and responded, "You're right about it. Thank you, C. C. I thought I was the best, but you're the one, who deserves that honor." He kissed her.

Meanwhile, the evil Frenic was sitting in his lair, while having a grumpy look on his face. He was mad, about his lack of success. He blamed Cassandra for that, because she was the one, who put an end to his plans. He looked at a recent newspaper and saw that Cassandra had been given a party, for all the incredible things she has done. Frenic was so upset, that he shook his fist at the newspaper.

Frenic kept flipping through the newspaper, while saying, "There must be a way, that I can get Cassandra off my hands." He read an article, that was about Lelouch Lamperouge. The article talked about how amazing Lelouch was and the article claimed, that Lelouch could defeat any threat. A sneaky smile came upon Frenic's face, while saying, "If that's the case, I can have him destroy Cassandra. He seems like the type of person, who follows the rules of justice. Because of that, I'll pretend to be a good-natured citizen and I'll make Cassandra sound like the villain." He did an evil laugh.

A few minutes later, Frenic called Lelouch. Lelouch pranced to his phone and answered it. He asked, "Who's there?"

Frenic answered, "I'm Frenic, one of the most noble and respectable wizards, that there's ever been."

Even though Lelouch was on the phone, he bowed and said, "I'm honored to be talking to you, Frenic. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Frenic had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Indeed there is. I need you to get rid, of the kingdom's most dangerous and corrupt knight."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which knight are you referring to?"

Frenic answered, "Cassandra Pentaghast. She's a despicable woman and is a terrible influence, on the entire kingdom. She uses her fake sense of charm and her manipulation skills, to make the kingdom and the villagers love her. She's one of the most corrupt people, that there's ever been."

Lelouch replied, "I see. Since that's the case, I'm going to get rid of her."

Frenic had an excited look on his face, while saying, "This is excellent news. Thank you, Lelouch Lamperouge."

After getting off the phone, Lelouch danced to C. C. and said, "I'm going to be going."

C. C. had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Where are you going?"

Lelouch answered, "I need to save a kingdom. There's an evil knight, who's been causing a lot of trouble. I'm going to make her face the wrath, of vigilante-related justice."

C. C. felt concerned about Lelouch, while saying, "You better be careful."

Lelouch replied, "I'm a really careful person. In fact, I'm one of the most careful people, that there's ever been." C. C. gave Lelouch a disapproving look. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I'm still paranoid, so I still act like a dumb bragger."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and responded, "Be yourself."

Lelouch looked back at her and said, "I'll try."

Lelouch got on an airplane, so he could get to the kingdom, that Cassandra works at. A few days later, he arrived. He started walking to the kingdom. Most people would be scared to break into the kingdom, because of how great the security was. However, Lelouch was hardly scared, because he had his geass.

Cassandra was guarding various parts of the kingdom, when she saw Lelouch trying to enter. She started charging towards him. After getting closer to Lelouch, she pointed her sword at him, and asked, "Do you have permission, from one of the royal members, to be paying the kingdom a visit?"

Lelouch answered, "You could say that. I've been hired to get rid of the kingdom's greatest enemy, which is you."

Cassandra could hardly believe what Lelouch was saying. Although she didn't she was as heroic and important, as people claimed she was, she knew she wasn't the kingdom's greatest enemy. Cassandra said, "If you truly think I'm the kingdom's arch-enemy, you must be crazy. Who hired you, to get rid of me?"

Lelouch answered, "Frenic, one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Cassandra shook her head and replied, "Frenic's not a good wizard. He's one the most dangerous and vile criminals, that the kingdom has ever dealt with. Listening to his advice is never good."

Lelouch also shook his head, while responding, "Frenic's a great wizard, who's probably done a lot of incredible things. You should be ashamed of yourself, for disgracing his legacy." He had a confident look on his face, while saying, "We're going to have battle, which I plan on winning."

Cassandra smirked and replied, "You shouldn't count on things, that will never happen."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I have a geass, which can hypnotize others, into obeying my commands. Because of that, I can hypnotize you and stop your reign of villainy."

Cassandra responded, "And I could use a sword to get rid of that eye, which would remove your geass. I don't want to do something so extreme, so you better learn the rules of morality and start trusting the heroes, instead of the villains."

Lelouch ignored Cassandra's advice. He tried to punch and kick Cassandra, which hardly impacted her. She started using her strength, to dominate the fight. She smacked Lelouch around and showed him who's boss.

Regalyan came by and saw Cassandra beating Lelouch up. He had a confused look on his face, while glancing at Cassandra, and asking, "Why are you hurting Lelouch Lamperouge? Although his dancing is infamously bad, he's considered to be one of Japan's best heroes."

Cassandra replied, "Lelouch was acting like a reckless dummy. He thinks I'm the kingdom's biggest enemy, because Frenic lied to him."

Cassandra and Regalyan had Lelouch talk to several members of the kingdom, who explained how good Cassandra is and how corrupt Frenic is. They also spoke to some of the villagers, who complimented Cassandra and insulted Frenic.

Lelouch looked ashamed of himself, while facing Cassandra, and said, "I'm sorry, my terrible judging skills. Instead of jumping to conclusions, I should of acted like a detective."

Cassandra replied, "I'm glad you're finally starting to realize, what's going on." She shook hands with Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I feared you'd be one of the kingdom's most dangerous enemies, but that turned out to be a false prediction. You're one of the greatest heroes and knights."

Cassandra bowed and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge."

After Lelouch left, Regalyan looked at Cassandra and asked, "Have you realized, that you're one of the kingdom's most important heroes?"

Cassandra answered, "I'm aware I'm viewed that way and if that's the case, I'm always going to protect this kingdom. There's no bigger honor, than seeing the kingdom and the villagers, in the palms of safety."

A few days later, Lelouch returned home. He went into his living room and faced C. C. He said, "I've been considered a lot of bad things, by thousands of people, but now, that doesn't matter to me. The fact, that you love me so much, is the only honor I could ever need."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. At the risk of being bold, I hope you feel the same way about me."

Lelouch smiled and responded, "I do and I'm always going to feel that way." He kissed C. C., while feeling the honor, of being the thing C. C. loves most.


End file.
